1946
]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *April 20 - ''Make Mine Music (premiered in New York City, New York) *August 15 - Make Mine Music *September 1 - Fantasia (first re-release; general release version) *November 12 - Song of the South (premiered in Atlanta, Georgia) *November 20 - Song of the South Shorts *February 5 - The ABC of Hand Tools *February 14 - The Building of a Tire *March 8 - A Knight for a Day *March 12 - Bathing Time for Baby *April 3 **''Planning for Good Eating'' **''Environmental Sanitation'' *April 12 - Pluto's Kid Brother *May 10 - In Dutch *June 7 - Squatter's Rights *June 28 - Donald's Double Trouble *July 19 - The Purloined Pup *August 7 - A Feather in His Collar *August 9 - Wet Paint *August 30 - Dumbell of the Yukon *September 20 - Lighthouse Keeping *October 11 - Bath Day *November 1 **''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' **''The Story of Menstruation'' *December 20 - Double Dribble Character debuts *April 20 - Casey, Peter, Peter's grandfather, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Wolf, Misha, Yasha, and Vladimir, Willie the Whale, Tetti-Tatti, Egret Couple, Ladies from the Stand, Teenagers, Johnny Fedora, Alice Blue Bonnet, Whitey, Tetti-Tatti's sailors *November 12 - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Mr. Bluebird, Uncle Remus, Johnny, Ginny Favers, Jake and Joe Favers, Br'er Terrapin People Births *January 5 - Diane Keaton (actress, director, producer, and screenwriter) *January 19 **Dolly Parton (singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, actress, voice actress, author, businesswoman, and philanthropist) **Anna Biedrzycka-Sheppard (costume designer) *February 2 - Blake Clark (stand-up comedian, actor, and voice actor) *February 7 - Pete Postlethwaite (actor) *February 20 **Sandy Duncan (actress, singer, dancer, and comedian) **Brenda Blethyn (actress and voice actress) *February 21 **Anthony Daniels (actor, voice actor, and mime artist) **Alan Rickman (actor) *February 24 - Barry Bostwick (actor and singer) *March 1 - Lana Wood (actress and producer) *March 12 **Frank Welker (voice actor and actor) **Dean Cundey (cinematographer and director) *March 21 - Timothy Dalton (actor and voice actor) *March 26 - Johnny Crawford (actor, singer, and musician) *April 8 - Stuart Pankin (actor and voice actor) *April 11 - Laurie Faso (actor, voice actor, and game show host) *April 12 - Ed O'Neill (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *April 18 - Hayley Mills (actress) *April 19 - Tim Curry (actor, voice actor, and singer) *April 29 - Wayne Robson (actor and voice actor) *May 1 - Joanna Lumley (actress, voice actress, model, and author) *May 2 - David Suchet (actor) *May 9 - Candice Bergen (actress, producer, and former fashion model) *June 2 - Lasse Hallström (director and screenwriter) *June 3 - Penelope Wilton (actress) *June 14 - Donald Trump (businessman and United States President) *July 6 - Sylvester Stallone (actor) *July 8 - Robert Knepper (actor) *July 13 - Cheech Marin (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, writer, and activist) *July 14 **Vincent Pastore (actor and voice actor) **Cubby O'Brien (musician and Mouseketeer) *July 15 - Linda Ronstadt (actress, singer, and music recording artist) *July 16 - Dave Goelz (puppeteer, puppet builder, and voice actor) *July 22 - Danny Glover (actor, director, and activist) *August 1 - Karen Pendleton (Mouseketeer) *August 16 - Lesley Ann Warren (actress and singer) *August 19 - Bill Clinton (42nd President of the United States) *September 5 - Dennis Dugan (actor, director, and comedian) *September 13 - Frank Marshall (producer and director) *September 15 - Oliver Stone (film director, screenwriter, producer, and military veteran) *September 18 - Akira Kamiya (actor and voice actor) *September 28 - Jeffrey Jones (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *September 30 - Fran Brill (actress and puppeteer) *October 4 - Susan Sarandon (actress and voice actress) *October 10 - Ben Vereen (actor, voice actor, dancer, and singer) *October 16 - Suzanne Somers (actress, author, singer, and businesswoman) *October 22 - Richard McGonagle (actor and voice actor) *November 6 - Sally Field (actress, comedian, director, and producer) *November 20 - Samuel E. Wright (actor, voice actor, and singer) *December 17 - Eugene Levy (actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, director, musician, and writer) *December 18 - Steven Spielberg (director, producer, and screenwriter) *December 23 - Susan Lucci (actress, television host, author, singer, and entrepreneur) *December 30 - Patti Smith (singer-songwriter, musician, author, poet, and visual artist) Deaths *August 13 - H.G. Wells (author, writer, novelist, teacher, historian, and journalist) pt-br:1946 Category:Years in Disney history